Of Love and Battles
by Protector of the Small
Summary: *~Complete~*When the Stars Fall. About a girl named Kel who falls in love with a sergeant named Dom and can't make herself stop loving him for all the time she's been in the Islands. K/D R/R. If I get at least 4 reviews I will put up the next chapters.
1. When the Stars Fall

People, I just want you to know that I will update sooner with reviews. I'm thinking about a sequal but I have no idea of what it would be about so give me some ideas. Thanks.  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan saw the gates open at fort New Hope. *Probably under Merrics orders,* she thought. *Who are they?*  
  
Kel looked closely at the group. Most sagged, muddy and tired. She looked closer, and her smile faded. *It's not Dom.* She thought. *Why do I want to see him so much?*  
  
The group was some Riders, the Queens Rabbits, led by Commander Buriram Tourakom herself. Kel was happy to see the commander. Her job would be somewhat easier with Idrius Valestone if he was under command of two female commanders.  
  
Kel stayed at her post, letting Buri and the rest of the group be shown to headquarters.  
  
"So." A man said. Kel turned to see who it was. Idrius Valestone. "You didn't have enough men to bed here so you called in more. Along with that whore that calls herself a commander."  
  
"Sir Valestone," Kel said being careful to keep her face blank, "I called for more troops so I could keep this fort's people, including you, safe and fed. I will tell Commander Buriram that she is explicitly in charge of you and may do what she likes. Maybe that will change your foul and false opinion of her."  
  
Idrius sniffed and stalked off. Kel stared at the fading sun. *I wish Dom was here. He always knew how to cheer me up.* Kel was startled out of her thoughts to see a group of men, obviously from the King's Own by their banner, gallop through New Hopes gates.  
  
At the head of the group was Dom, far ahead of the rest of the group.  
  
Doms POV  
  
*I'll see Kel soon!* Dom thought happily. He hadn't seen the lady knight in several months, and was dyeing to see her. The night before he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her. It seemed as if his squad was at a walk. He couldn't take it. Dom kicked his horse, and galloped ahead of his squad.  
  
Kels POV  
  
Kel raced down the stairs, running through the corridors, through the barracks and out onto the street. She stood their watching as Dom scanned each face in the crowd. His eyes finally rested on her. He smiled broadly at her, and Kel thought she would sink into the mud under her feet. He allowed a young stable hand to take his horse. Their eyes never left each others as he walked towards her. "Hello, Kel." He said. *That sounded smart, you really are related to Meathead.* He thought. Kel shook her head to clear the daze and said,  
  
"Hi Dom. How's life been treating you?" He looked at her. She's changed, he realized with a sudden pang. His heart sunk as he saw the lively, beautiful girl he knew as a squire change into a perfectly sensible, commanding woman who acted like they had never met.  
  
"I'm good, Kel." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Kel tilted her head slightly in curiosity and watched him with a sad look on her face; she looked like Peachblossom had died. Then, gently she lifted up his face in one gentle callused hand. Kel stared at him. "What's the matter Dom?" She asked quietly. He almost leaped for joy. *She hasn't changed! This is the real Kel, my Kel.* "Nothing," She raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. You really don't know how good it is to see you. Especially after Meathead over there who came here with me. " "Hmm." They glanced at Neal, who leapt off his horse and ran to Yuki. "I'm sorry for you." Kel joked, trying to lighten the mood. She knew how Neal could be when he was pining for Yuki.  
  
"Let me show you to Headquarters. The largest suite is next to mine." Dom raised an eyebrow and Kel blushed.  
  
*Oh gods,* she thought. *I totally set myself up for that one.* "The largest rooms are for the commanders and sergeants. You, me and Buri get those rooms." Kel explained nervously. "And Kel," Dom said at his room's door. "Will you have dinner with me at the top of the hill?" "Sure, sergeant. Bye."  
  
Dom looked sideways at Kel. Her eyes were closed and the fading sun illuminated her skin and hair. To him, she was a golden Goddess, daughter of the Great Mother herself. "How has New Hope been faring?" He asked after she opened her eyes. "We are doing well. The attacks are small." Kel replied. "What about that Idrius Valestone? Is he still giving you trouble?" Dom asked worriedly. "Well, yes." She admitted. "He's conservative." He clenched his fists.  
  
"I'll have a cozy chat with him." Kel laid a palm on his fist.  
  
"No Dom. It will solve nothing."  
  
"But after what he said to you. Calling you a...a harlot! Gil and them told me everything!"  
  
"I've heard it all before. It's nothing new. I don't need these people to like me, just to work and fight so we can all stay safe. Valestone is in Buri's command for now."  
  
Doms POV *How much abuse from conservatives has Kel endured over the years? She can't just keep it all bottled up inside. It has to go somewhere. She's the strongest and most beautiful person I know.*  
  
Kels POV Kel turned and smiled at him.  
  
"It's alright Dom. Idrius is the last of my thoughts." *Gods, he is so gorgeous.* She thought.  
  
"Oh, and what are your thoughts Lady Knight?" He asked grinning.'  
  
"A lot of the war."  
  
"Anything else?" He asked. Kel looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you are looking for something specific?" Kel asked.  
  
"Maybe because I am."  
  
They came to Kel's rooms and Kel turned around. "Thankyou Dom. It was fun. I missed you while you were gone."  
  
"I missed you too." He said, and kissed her sweetly before entering his own rooms. Kel stayed up late that night. *He tastes so good. Now that I think about it, I feel safer in his arms than being guarded by all of the Kings Own.  
  
The next morning Kel groomed Hoshi thoroughly. She looked up to see Dom enter the stall. She put her brush down. He stood in front of her.  
  
"Kel. Um, about last night. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-." She put a finger to his lips to stop him.  
  
"Don't be." She said. He grinned and whispered quietly,  
  
"I wish I had been with you the past months."  
  
"Me too," She murmured, and he kissed her soundly before leaving.  
  
Tobe walked into the stall ten minutes later, and began helping Kel groom Peachblossom. "This really is my job." He said matter-of-factly. "It's alright, Tobe. I enjoy doing it. You like you could use a bath. Go up and get in the tub." "Yes Mother." He said frowning. Tobe hated baths. He had been calling her 'Mother' for two weeks now and Kel was secretly happy to think that he liked her enough to call her mother instead of Lady. *I wouldn't mind being known as his mother," She thought. 


	2. Leaving

Kel stopped her glaive pattern dance when she heard  
  
a knock on her door. She placed the weapon on a  
  
hanging rack and went to open the door. Outside she  
  
saw a girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The  
  
girl looked to be about twelve and was dressed in a  
  
page's clothing. Kel smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
Wyldon Had learned a lesson about female warriors  
  
From her.  
  
"I have a message for you, Lady Knight, from milord  
  
Wyldon at Steadfast." The girl handed her a scroll,  
  
And in return, Kel gave her a silver crown; the page  
  
Bowed and left. Kel shut the door and sat down on  
  
Her bed, opening the scroll.  
  
Lady Knight,  
  
I request that you come to Steadfast in  
  
one day. There I will give you another squad of men.  
  
You will be here for one month, as you shall be  
  
Commanding for a time while I return to New  
  
Giantkiller. After I hear of your progress, you will  
  
Return to New Hope on my orders. Nealan will  
  
Accompany you.  
  
~Lord Wyldon  
  
He's making me leave? I just got settled here, commanding New Hope.* She decided that taking Peachblossom for a ride would do her some good.  
  
Kel nudged Peachblossom into an easy canter through the woods. I don't want to command Steadfast. What of my people? I can't just leave them behind. And Dom.  
  
What would she do without him? He was what kept her awake every night and running New Hope every day, even with Idrius Valestone in her way.  
  
Kel sat by a stream, leaving Peachblossom to graze on some nearby baby grass. She sat quietly thinking until she heard some rustling in the bushes, and Dom came out.  
  
"Kel. I heard you are leaving. Why does that idiot Wyldon want you to leave now? You just got here."  
  
"He wants me to command Steadfast while he goes to New Giantkiller.  
  
"Do you want to go?" He asked. Kel looked at him. Why would he ask something like that.  
  
"Of course not. My people are here, and you." She replied. Dom smiled.  
  
"How long?" He asked as if his teeth hurt. Kel sucked in her breath.  
  
"A month."  
  
"A month! Kel I'm coming with you. I can't wait a month for you to come back!"  
  
"I wish you could come too, Dom, but I need you here. Promise you'll look after New Hope while I'm gone. Please. I'll come back as soon as I can. I need you here, to keep everyone safe." She said.  
  
"I promise." He whispered.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow so I'd better get back."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Lady Knight."  
  
Kel stood in the courtyard by the gates with Peachblossom, waiting for Tobe to come out with Hoshi. The ride to Steadfast would be quick, Kel didn't want to be away from New Hope longer because of slow riding. She turned around when Dom came out of the barracks, running towards her.  
  
He swept her up in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll be waiting when you get back," He breathed. "Please be careful, Kel. I need you more than you know."  
  
"I'll try," Kel promised. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
"Raoul," Bur said in her office. "I do believe you owe me ten gold nobles for that bet we made."  
  
"I don't think so, Buri. Kel is to overly sensible. She wouldn't allow herself even though she is completely in love with him."  
  
"Look for yourself." Buri replied, looking out at Kel and Dom in the courtyard. Raoul ambled over.  
  
"Great Mithros, it took them long enough. Should've happened three years ago." He said, smiling.  
  
"You had best change the marriage rule for the Own men." Buri suggested.  
  
"You're right." Raoul said and pulled out a large book. With a quill and ink, he quickly amended the rule.  
  
'No member of the Own shall be married.' Under that he scratched out; 'unless they are marrying a female warrior."  
  
"We won't have to wait long for the rule to be put to good use with those two carrying on." Buri grinned wolfishly.  
  
Dom let Kel go reluctantly just befor Tobe came out leading Hoshi.  
  
"Ready?" She asked the boy.  
  
"Yes, Mother." He replied. Neal came next, looking tired and crabby.  
  
They mounted their horses and galloped through the gates. Kel glanced back at Dom on last time, knowing she wouldn't see him for a long time.  
  
"Soldiers don't look back, Mother." Tobe reminded her softly. Neal was glaring daggers at his saddle horn and not paying attention to Kel or Tobe.  
  
They do when they think it is the last time they will see the one they love for a long time. Kel thought, sadly., She tried to keep herself from crying. 


	3. Worries

The ride was short but seemed like forever. When they came to the gates of Steadfast, Kel held up her shield, and the gates opened. Wyldon was there to see them.  
  
"You have arrived, Lady Knight. Good. I am leaving now, you and Nealan are in command. Run this place like you would New Hope. Goodbye." And with that, he left.  
  
Kel looked around. She recognized some faces from her time with the Own. Aiden, Lerant, Qasim, Symric, and Volorin.  
  
"Qasim, could you please give my group and I a tour?" He nodded and hostlers took their mounts.  
  
Two weeks passed by without action at Steadfast and Kel was urging to go home. Finally, in what Kel thought was a last attack after the fall of Blayce, a basketful of raiders came. Kel mounted Peachblossom and accepted her helm and glaive. She led Aiden's squad out past the gates to fight the Scanrans.  
  
Kel cut down a raider holding a cheap sword coming towards her. Another she sliced in the leg as he tried to thrust his ax into Aiden's back. It hadn't rained for weeks at Steadfast, which created a large dust cloud with all the war horses moving about. Aiden's corporal was finishing off the last Scanran.  
  
There are no more. Good. Kel thought. I wonder when Wyldon will send me back to New Hope. Kel was so wrapped up in her thoughts she let down her guard and didn't notice the soft twang of a bow until the arrow had already hit her.  
  
At New Hope, Dom and Raoul sat in a study discussing. Suddenly a messenger burst in.  
  
"A message.urgent..from milord Wyldon." He said, and gulped the water Dom handed him, then left. Raoul read the scroll.  
  
Raoul,  
  
I need you at Steadfast. Keladry has taken and arrow in her heart, and isn't doing well from Nealan's reports. I need you to command and send her to New Hope where Duke Baird can attend her.  
  
~Lord Wyldon  
  
Raoul stared at the letter, and Dom half thought Buri had died.  
  
"Sir?" Dom asked. Raoul rarely got upset.  
  
"Kel took an arrow to her heart." He said blankly. Dom froze.  
  
"How.is she okay.I have to see her." He stuttered.  
  
"No stay here. I will send her back."  
  
Raoul left for Steadfast that evening.  
  
Hot tears silently rolled down his cheeks as Dom tried to sleep. Kel was hurt, and in the heart. I told her to be careful. She has no idea how much she means to me. 


	4. Spell

Kel woke to a deep voice saying her name. The world spun under her and she had to close her eyes to keep from feeling like she would fly off the world at any moment.  
  
"How is she doing?" The voice asked. Kel managed to open her eyes slightly. She saw Neal give Raoul a sad look, and shake his head.  
  
"Nealan, what are you saying? She won't." His voice cracked in unspeakable worry for the girl he thought of as his daughter.  
  
"It hit her heart, Raoul. It's not likely she will live." Raoul turned away to hide his filling eyes. He shook in silent weeping.  
  
"Raoul?" Kel croaked. He turned and knelt by her cot. "I'm not going anywhere, sir." Kel said, trying to smile.  
  
"Good. You'll kill many others too if you go." He gave her a watery smile. "I need to sleep.so tired." She mumbled before sleep took her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal looked at Kel two days later. She still wasn't getting better. I have no business trying this spell, he thought. But if I don't, Kel will die.  
  
Quickly he built up a large fire.  
  
"Mother Goddess, please give me strength, if you feel my cause is worthy." He threw vervain into the fire, and suddenly a bright light flashed, throwing Neal back onto the tent's floor, and he didn't get up. 


	5. The End

Kel woke a day later, wondering Where am I? She thought, then remembered. Steadfast. It's time to get up, Kel, you can't lay abed forever because of a heart wound. She gasped when she saw Neal laying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Raoul!" She cried. He rushed in and gasped.  
  
"Kel! You're up..Wait. Why is he..Oh gods no!"  
  
"What happened?" Kel asked as she knelt by her friend.  
  
"He.called upon the Goddess for strength to heal you. He's alive, but badly drained."  
  
Neal slept for a week before making a full recovery. When he was better, Raoul told Kel that they would return to New Hope. Wyldon had arrived that morning. Kel and Neal were overjoyed, Neal because he would be seeing his beloved Yuki, who had come to the fort to be with her fiancé.  
  
The ride was quick, what with Kel to see Dom, Neal pining for Yukimi, and Raoul waiting to see Buri. Tobe followed quickly on Hoshi. He wanted to see his friends Loey and Meech and the others.  
  
Nearing the fort, Kel couldn't help herself for all she was worth. She kicked Peachblossom into a gallop, leaving her three companions behind.  
  
Scouts on New Hope's walls reported to Dom.  
  
"Sir, four mounted soldiers. Three are knights, They carry the shields of Goldenlake, Queenscove, and Mindelan."  
  
Kel is here! Dom thought excitedly. He knew she must have healed because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hold up her shield.  
  
"Thankyou, Wolset." Dom replied and ran down the stairs.  
  
The gates opened and Peachblossom charged through. Kel saw Dom race through the crowds and down the barrack steps.  
  
She jumped off Peachblossom and ran towards him.  
  
Dom swept her off her feet into a fierce kiss. How he had hoped she would be alright. Even though it had only been a month, it had seemed like years to Kel and Dom.  
  
Someone coughed. They broke apart to see Neal, Yuki, Raoul, and Tobe watching them. Raoul was grinning with parental pride, Yuki was smiling happily. Neal's jaw was threatening to touch the ground as Tobe looked on puzzled but happy.  
  
Dom slipped an arm around her waist as the six walked into New Hope's mess hall.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Neal stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You do too." Kel retorted, grinning, as she pointed out the lump on Yuki's stomach.  
  
"At least we're married!" Neal cried out.  
  
"Yes, well. I'm not pregnant." Kel retorted.  
  
"You had better not be." Neal said.  
  
"Neal, hush." Yuki said, slapping him lightly with her fan. "Leave Kel alone." Neal just grumbled and went to get food. There were cheers and whistles from the convicts and refugees when they saw Dom's protective arm around their commander. Idrius Valestone scowled but one look from Dom told him if he said one word he would be a worm food smooshed into the ground.  
  
"Dom, why did you bring me here?" They sat atop a large hill, watching the fading sun.  
  
"I need to ask you, something Kel." He replied. She raised an eyebrow. He bent down on one knee.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, will you marry me?" And for the first time in Kel's life, she cried in happiness.  
  
"Yes, Dom. I would love to be your wife."  
  
Dear Lalasa,  
  
You will be surprised with what I have to say. I am marrying Sergeant Domitan of Massbolle, and I need a wedding gown. Could you please have one sent to me? Make sure the neckline isn't too low.  
  
~Kel  
  
Kel sent the letter out with a messenger going to Corus. Kel was surprised when the gates opened the next day to see a lone, battered rider. Kel went down to meet the person, and saw a dusty Lalasa run towards her.  
  
"Oh, milady. I couldn't help it. I'm not going to miss your wedding. So where's the lucky man?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Right here." Dom said coming up behind Kel, putting an arm around her waist. Lalasa looked him up and down skeptically.  
  
"You watch out for her sergeant." She said sternly.  
  
"I will. Promise." Dom replied. Kel almost laughed out loud. When she was 11, Lalasa would have only curtsied, mumbled, and stared at the ground in front of Dom, and now she was scolding him to watch out for her.  
  
"Here is the dress, Kel." Lalasa handed over a package.  
  
"Thankyou, Lalasa. When did you learn to ride a horse?"  
  
"I didn't." Kel's former maid replied." I just asked the king to borrow a horse, mounted, and let him follow Nari here. I did my best to stay on. She grinned.  
  
"Let Loesia here show you to a room, Lalasa. I will see you at supper."  
  
Kel and Dom sat on the bed in Kel's rooms. Tobe practiced his letters in a chair nearby."  
  
"Lady?" Tobe asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Kel asked him.  
  
"I want you to be my mother. And," he glanced at Dom. "Dom my father."  
  
Kel smiled happily at him, and looked at Dom. He grinned broadly and nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in a moment." She went into Raoul's study and fetched some papers. In her rooms, she wrote out the adoption paperwork.  
  
"Write your name, there Tobe." She said. His practicing had helped him improve a lot. He signed and set them down. Suddenly he ran towards his new parents, hugging them tightly.  
  
"I've never had a family before." He murmured.  
  
"You do now, Tobe. You do now." Kel said, stroking hair.  
  
"Hold still, milady." Lalasa said as she put up Kel's curled hair. She wore a white gown that swept around her feet, and ended in long bell sleeves at her finger tips.  
  
"Now place your joined hands in the fire, and let the Goddess accept your union. They did, and two garlands of ivy leaves appeared to encircle their heads.  
  
I am the luckiest man on this Earth, Dom thought joyously, watching his beautiful bride.  
  
I'm getting married to the best and handsomest sergeant there is, and I have a son, Kel thought. If I had known the first time I met Dom, and he handed me a turnover, that I would marry him and adopt a son, I would have gone insane and drowned myself in a rain barrel. I love him, though.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," The priest said.  
  
Dom pulled her close and kissed her for long moments while clapping and cheers erupted from the crowd. Tobe went to stand by his kissing parents, when suddenly the doors opened and in strolled Lord Wyldon. Apparently he had not been informed of the wedding because he gasped and froze when he saw Kel and Dom by the alter. Could that truly be the girl page he had almost sent home? The girl that was one of the best, that ran an entire fort as an excellent commander but only a green knight?  
  
People were now roaming about getting drinks and desserts. Raoul beckoned Kel, Dom, and Tobe over to him and Wyldon.  
  
The married couple could tell Raoul was trying to suppress the laughter he had at the look on Wyldon's face when he said, "Wyldon, please meet Keladry's new husband and son." Lord Wyldon's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline and his jaw dropped. He quickly compose himself.  
  
"Gods above, Mindelan. Congradulations."  
  
"Thank you, milord." Kel replied. 


	6. Sequel

Yay! I finally finished this story. I shall indeed consider writing a sequal. There is one problem though. I have absolutely no idea what it should be about. If you guys just all give me a short (or long :P ) idea, I could write it. Thanx all of you!  
  
~Lulinai 


End file.
